


The Glow of Loving

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Pit, Dinah is not on an even keel until she understands Barbara better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glow of Loving

Things had been so odd, almost awkward, since Dinah returned from the abyss of insanity. She was obsessed with the fact Barbara had personally come on the mission to retrieve her. She was still dealing with the idea that Barbara had dismissed the idea of being healed in favor of saving Dinah...with no real promise of a chance that it would work, as close to death as Dinah had been.

Ted was also nowhere in sight, despite Dinah firmly remembering it being him who put her in the pit. She had hugged Barbara so tight...and felt the trembles of fear in Barbara that made her cling tightly.

It confused Dinah to no end, as she had never really gotten this close to another woman in her life. Women were either senior to her, like Polly and her own mother, or colleagues, teammates. She'd never had that firm a friendship with Carol, had not been around Iris enough, and really didn't want to class whatever it was with Selina as friendship.

So this thing with Barbara, so willing to sacrifice for her, left her in a place she wasn't sure she understood. The fact she was still at Barbara's was testament to that fact, as she tried to sort out just where this latest event placed her in the long run.

Of course, Barbara always managing to be there, right when the nightmares hit each night were just encouraging Dinah to stay. Between her lingering issues over her 'Viking Prince' and being so readily fooled by Ra's al Ghul...none of Dinah's life was staying in the neat little prisons of her mind at night.

And Barbara was the one who would wake her, hand on her shoulder that soon moved to her face or her hand. A gentle touch, one full of concern and warmth, and just the thing the touch-needy woman craved.

It was the night Dinah woke up and found Barbara there, despite the lack of nightmares, that Dinah began to catch a glimmer of what there might actually be in this relationship she shared with her partner. Barbara was terse, using easing words about trying to head off the inevitable by being there, but Dinah saw something in her partner's eyes. Something that Dinah had seen in other eyes looking at her. 

It was the glow of love, and that was more than enough to set Dinah on a more even keel. Love, she understood, and knew far better than most to cherish it where it bloomed.

The very next night, Dinah headed off the nightmares herself, by joining Barbara in her room. For once, the redhead did not protest the inevitable. In fact, she smiled, as she let Dinah curl along her side in the bed.


End file.
